The proposed work is aimed at determining the mechanisms by which Neisseria gonorrhoeae causes disease and developing methods for blocking those pathogenic mechanisms. Studies will be performed to elucidate the role of gonococcal lipopolysaccharide (LPS) and peptidoglycan (PG) monomers in damage to human fallopian tube mucosa in organ culture. Antibodies specific for either LPS or PG monomers will be tested for their effect in blocking toxic damage. The possible use of various primates as a model of gonococcal salpingitis in organ culture and in vivo will be investigated. Studies will also be performed to determine the factors which initiate phagocytosis of gonococci by non-ciliated cells of the fallopian tube mucosa.